


Tentacle Monster Goes Where?

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, exist†trace
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bukkake, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pegging, Self-Harm, Sounding, Tentacles, Vore, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's dreaming... and it's more than a little messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Monster Goes Where?

**Author's Note:**

> For the June prompt of 'submission' from diexkyo_love  
> Forgive the het. It's only a little though.  
> Song: " With Eyes Wide Shut" by Blessthefall

_I moan low in my throat, my body tensing and then shuddering with this new-found pleasure._

_Omi's wet tongue trails languidly down from my collarbone to my left nipple, circling lightly. She takes it into her mouth and sucks hard, causing my body to arch up violently from the bed, another lewd moan leaving my mouth. Her laughter tickles me but that only adds to the pleasure mounting within my overheated body._

_The red-head's body moves down mine, her breasts brushing over my sensitive arousal and causing me to thrust my hips upward in an attempt to obtain more of the much needed friction. Omi's hand finds my erection, her fingers working skillfully over the rigid flesh as she pushes up her skirt, revealing... a strap-on._

_My body tenses and my eyes widen, but Omi's lips coax me into forgetting as they suck greedily on my aching shaft. I cry out, my moans and pleas echoing off the walls of the small hotel room._

_Omi's fingers invade me, stretching and preparing me for her invasion into my body. No lube - but I don't mind, I like it this way. It's so much more fun when it hurts - when I ache days later with the remnants of the knowledge of what happened._

_After two fingers, she moves over me, kissing me hungrily as she plunges into me. I can't believe I'm being fucked by a woman. Her thrusts are short and fast, hitting me just right every single time and it isn't long before I feel like I'm going to burst. The tingle climbs up my body, reaching for my lungs and squeezing hard._

_Her moans intermingle with my own. I'm so fucking close... just a few more thrusts._

_Her hand closes around my cock and a scream rips free of my throat as my orgasm hits me hard._

I sit up in bed, my body soaked in sweat and my cock throbbing angrily between my legs. I glare grumpily at the far wall of the hotel room. What kind of shit ass dream was that?! I've never even liked being with girls, so why the hell was I dreaming about being with one?

Aside from that, it's fucked up that I was the one getting screwed in _that_ situation. Why the hell would I want to get fucked? I've always been top. Why would that change? I groan as I flop back down on the bed. I pummel the mattress beside me for good measure. I refuse to get myself off after that fucked up dream.

I roll over onto my side and resolve to fuck Die into a wall somewhere tomorrow. My whole idea of 'we're in the US and shouldn't show our relationship to anyone' seems to have backfired on me pretty fucking hard. Not only that, but I know Die's wandering around trying to get laid by some chick right about now. I gave him permission, but still... how fucked up is it that my own boyfriend is getting some when I'm not? It may seem odd of me to give him permission to go off and bone a girl, but he's bi and I'm not. I understand that he might want a girl sometimes... rather than being the girl.

I laugh at my own thoughts and leer at the wall beside the bed, thinking of Die naked and fucking some chick while I pound my cock into his ass. Oh _fuck_ yes. That's right, baby. I moan a little and realize I'm now even harder than I was before. Great, just what I needed.

I roll back over onto my back and plunge my hand below the covers, shoving my shirt up and then clawing five deep ruts into my chest. My cock twitches and I hump the sheets a little, my hips flexing in just the right way to tighten my ass and remind me of my dream again.

For the smallest moment, I wonder what it'd be like to have Die fuck me for once. Obviously he'd know his way around my body and he's been with enough women that surely one of them has let him take her up the ass before. Maybe there's a reason why he clings to me and begs me to do it harder when I'm fucking him.

I cringe. Why on earth am I deliberating letting Die take me? That's my damn job! I growl a little and reach for the bottle of sleeping pills on the side of the bed. This is so completely fucked up. I'm taking pills to get me to go back to sleep because I'm so achingly hard I could bring myself off in a matter of seconds. I toss the pills in and swallow them dry, like I always do.

After a few more minutes the world starts to turn hazy. Good. Sleep is good.

_I'm walking through a misty forest, the soles of my feet picking up dirt and pine needles. I'm completely naked, smears of mud being the only decoration on my body. My tattoos are gone and even the scars from my own abuse have disappeared._

_My skin gleams under the slivers of moonlight falling through the trees above. I pause as something causes the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. I close my eyes and just feel, letting my other senses take over._

_I can hear it..._ feel _it somewhere behind me. Something's coming closer and closer. My eyes slip open._

_Darkness envelops me and my senses go equally as black, as though something is shrouding me. I can't see, hear, or feel anything. I reach out blindly only to find that I can't. I'm bound, my body held in place by invisible bindings. I try to open my mouth to scream, but I have no mouth to open._

_My breath quickens and I clench my fists, trying to struggle from my bonds. My entire body stills and only my insides quiver._

_Something slick slides up my inner thigh. It feels like a wet snake. Terror fills me and I desperately hope for it to go away._

_A light turns on, red and green alternating ever so slowly, as if it's on a revolving stand. Something drips on my shoulder and I turn my head to look, surprised that I can. Thick gray slime slides down my arm. I wince and try to shrug it off. A low clicking sound fills my head and I look upward without even wanting to. Hundreds of tentacles hover around me, each one oozing the pus-like substance that seems to be falling more rapidly around me._

_I want to struggle, but my mind keeps telling me not to. There's a voice there that doesn't belong, but I can't push it away._

_The tentacle on my thigh begins to lightly caress my flesh. As I turn my head to stare down at it, a second and third join it - the first wrapping around my limp length and pulling, the second lightly fondling my sac. I gasp at the feeling, wondering why I'm being pleasured by some alien form. It's like some messed up anime._

_Wait one damn fucking minute! In those stories, the bound guy always gets fucked up the ass by the tentacle monster! I struggle and this time the being lets me. But it's to no avail, I can't release the bonds and struggling is only causing the friction on my length to feel even better._

_I try to scream again and I find I actually have a mouth now. I open it to let the sound out, but it's immediately filled with one of the tentacles. It starts to fuck my mouth, much the same way Die does on the rare occasion I suck him off. Desperately, I suck it, hoping that maybe if I do it this way, it won't fuck me._

_I couldn't be more wrong, because before I know it, one of the long slippery appendages is pressing at my entrance, pulsing as it invades me. It seems to shrink and grow by several inches with each pulse. The feeling makes me gasp and the tentacle in my mouth almost chokes me._

_Several more tentacles join the others and begin to caress my entire body, toying with every part of me. Little tongues come out of the ones near my nipples and they start licking at me. One grows fangs and it pierces my flesh. I scream around the one in my mouth and it shoves in all the way down the back of my throat._

_Three more join the first on my cock, which is now fully erect and weeping. I shouldn't be turned on, but I am. I can't seem to control that, no matter how much I'd like to._

_One of the ones on my cock shrinks and slowly inserts itself into the slit of my shaft, slowly fucking me that way as well. Another licks down my neck, leaving a dripping trail behind it. The one in my ass is joined by another and I feel stretched to my limits as they both pulse inside me. The first begins to move, pounding into me hard as the second seems to almost lick at my prostate._

_I writhe in pleasure beneath the assault, wanting more of it. I shouldn't want it, but I do. I moan as I suck harder at the tentacle in my mouth. It pulsates against my tongue and then releases copious amounts of fluid into my mouth before retreating. The one fucking my ass releases itself inside me and I feel relieved as it pulls away. But the relief is short-lived as a larger one replaces it and pounds into me. I can feel something slimy covering my entire back. This must be the alien itself rather than its tentacles and that must be its actual cock._

_I push back against it as the second tentacle in me strokes at my prostate. I open my eyes and find a few of the tentacles seeming to pleasure themselves in front of me. They're rubbing against each other and then one spurts out all over my face and I barely close my eyes in time. More of their cum floods my face and I'm dripping with it._

_The one fucking my slit pulsates and then withdraws, coating my cock with its slippery release. The other two work greedily at my shaft, as if they want to add my cum to the mess flooding from my body._

_The clicking noise increases behind me and another tentacle shoves its way into my mouth. Now I'm angry. I'm not sure why, but I'm furious. There's this alien thing fucking me, abusing me... using me._ No one _uses Kyo! I bite down hard on the tentacle in my mouth and a huge chunk comes off the end. I chew on it and swallow, feeling vindicated in my actions. It keeps fucking me and I keep eating more of it. It acts like some kind of aphrodisiac, turning me on even more with each bite I take. I feel like I'm going to explode._

_And then I feel like someone's stuck a water hose up my ass as the alien's cock fills me with its cum. I scream and then I'm cumming hard, falling to the floor._

_There's nothing but me and my own release._

My body jerks and my eyes fly open. Oh holy fucking hell! What in the name of fuck was that?! I stare at the ceiling, my breath shallow and harsh to my ears. My cock is still throbbing between my legs. I turn over and stare at the clock. Two in the morning.

I groan, running a hand over my face, wiping away some of the sweat. I was... having sex with an alien and eating it. Maybe I am as insane as my fans seem to imply I am. I glare at the sleeping pills, my eyes narrowing into little slits. Or maybe it's the pills fault. I grab the bottle and throw it. It slams against the far wall and the little pills go everywhere as the bottle shatters.

Okay... so maybe I need to get myself off. This isn't working. But isn't this worse than getting off to that girl from exist†trace fucking me with a strap-on dildo? Who knows... but I suppose no one but me will ever know what I'm getting myself off on.

I reach for my cock and give it a few good tugs. My body throbs in response and that tingling feeling shoots through me. Oh fuck yes! I yank on it harder, my other hand coming up to claw at my chest as I jerk myself off. Blood slicks my fingers and I dig at myself more. It'd be so nice if I had both hands to do this with and someone else's hand working me.

... Die's cock warm inside me.

I stop - my hand in mid-tug and the other sliding slowly through the blood on my chest. What the fuck?! Now I really do want Die to fuck me! Oh for the love of fuck!

I let go of my cock and grab for my phone. I flip it open and bring up Die's name from my contacts list. The phone rings four times and then he answers, his breathing hard.

"Kyo..."

I grip the phone hard. I so didn't need to know I was interrupting him fucking some girl. Why the hell did he answer anyway?

He moans low into the phone and I pull it away from my ear to glare at it. When I mash it back, I accidentally hit my newest piercing and I gasp as the pleasure of the pain shoots through me. My cock twitches and my anger mounts. "Next time don't answer the fucking phone when you're doing some girl!"

I hang up and glare at the wall. Tonight sucks hardcore hairy balls. Or maybe it sucks alien tentacle. That'd be more accurate at least.

The phone starts to vibrate in my palm and I flip it open. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Why'd you hang up on me?!"

"Because you're screwing some chick or they're blowing you. I don't want to know, much less hear it!"

There's silence and then a sigh. "Dude... I didn't pick anyone up tonight. I was a little busy with myself, okay?"

My cheeks flush at the thought and my still hard cock twitches, begging me to touch it. "Oh..." Yeah, good one, sound like a dumbass.

"Yeah, 'oh'. I wouldn't be stupid enough to answer it if I were boning some girl. Seriously... who do you think I am? Jackass of the world?"

"I'm never enough for you, I know that. So who do I think you are? The male version of a slut, that's what."

Silence and then he hangs up on me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. This is why I hate being me sometimes. I always say what I think and sometimes that's not a good thing. Like now. I probably just screwed our relationship to the sticking point.

I close the phone and toss it onto the dresser. Good fucking job, fuck-face. I roll over onto my back. Why the hell am I still hard? I basically just fought with Die and I'm still aroused. How bloody-ass fucked up is that?!

A loud banging at my door startles me and I actually bump my head on the headboard of the stupid bed. I reach up and rub at it, growling under my breath as I stand up and march across the room. I'm a little unsteady from the sleeping pills, but I try to ignore it as I reach the door and peer out the peephole.

Die's standing there in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair a mess and his arms crossed. He looks pissed. Goody.

I open the door and make sure to stand behind it because I'm still butt-ass naked... and aroused. Fucking hell! I glower at the floor as I push the door shut behind him and turn the lock keeping hotel staff out of the room.

He goes straight to my bed and flops down on it, his legs dangling over the edges while he sits on the very corner. Normally that'd be his inviting me to fuck him stance, but I think tonight it's the 'we're having a serious talk' stance instead. I start to walk past him to sit down and cover myself, but he reaches out and grabs my arm, keeping me where I'm at.

"Unless you intend to use that hand on my cock, let me the fuck go."

He glances down and lets out a half laugh. "Is that why you're so pissed off?"

He still hasn't let go of me and it's starting to make my blood boil. "Fuck off."

He smirks. "I was and then you accused me of being a slut. You do realize I've only taken you up on the offer to screw around with any girl I want twice in our entire time together, right?"

I arch my eyebrow at him and manage to struggle free. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I've seen you drag more than that off somewhere. I'm not fucking blind."

"How about you ask Toshiya how many of those chicks he's ended up with, then? Bastard always steals girls from me. Just to get laid once last tour, I had to go through fourteen girls before one didn't leave me for him! I'm not a goddamn slut. He is!"

The look on my face must be pretty priceless because he reaches out and pulls me over to him, settling me between his legs. "Hey... I really don't fuck around on you that much. The first time was just because you said I could and you watched, so don't tell me that wasn't partially for you." His hands move down to my ass and he gently squeezes it. "You got off so hard on that, on watching me dominate her... didn't you?"

I blush and look away. Why is he the only damn person who can make me react like this? I hated the fact that he was fucking her, but he was really hot doing it. I just stared at his cock, his body... and he's right, I did cum hard. "Shut up."

"And the second time was over a year ago. I was so hard up and you wouldn't give me what I needed. A hand only sustains a man so long, baby."

I nod, noting that he sounds regretful. Does he feel bad when he sleeps around on me? I tilt my head. "Do you feel bad for screwing them?"

His fingertips trail lightly over my cheek. "Yes. That's why I actually vowed not to do it again."

I know my eyes must be sparkling with joy. He wants to be with me over anyone he could have. I shift a little in his arms and almost moan at the friction of his t-shirt against my sensitive cock. I'm still mostly hard.

His fingers leave my face and lightly run over my body, tracing each wound I inflicted upon myself and then moving lower, grasping my arousal. I let out a strangled sound and push my hips forward, pressing my cock into his hand. "Let me be with you tonight, Kyo. Please...."

He never says please. I have to concentrate to stop thrusting myself wantonly against him. I need release so bad. "D-did you bring lube?" My breath halts my speech and I give up, thrusting hard into his hand, helpless to stop the pleasure myself. My body wants too badly to cum.

"Of course." He lets go of me and I whimper. He digs around in his pocket and then holds up a bottle of lube and a single condom. I nod and then push on his shoulders. He leans forward and catches my lips in a heated kiss before forcing me a few steps backward and standing up. He makes sure to slide his body up mine as he stands.

I make a throaty sound at the feeling of the rough fabric of his jeans sliding against my cock.

He's naked within seconds and then he climbs on the bed, laying down and spreading his legs. His arousal lies thick and hard against his abdomen and my cock twitches in response. It's been almost a month since I've seen him naked - my beautiful work of art.

I crawl up the bed, grabbing the condom and lube along the way. I rip the package open and toss the foil aside, reaching between us and stroking his shaft before rolling it onto him.

He moans and then gasps in surprise. "Kyo?"

I sit back and pop the top on the lube, pouring it out into my palm and slicking his length with it, using the rest on my own aching shaft. I straddle his hips and steady his cock with my hand, settling him against my entrance. "Fuck me."

He moans loudly and then grasps my hips, holding me still. "Prep... I should prep you."

"No. Fuck me." I'm insistent. I want him in me _now_ , not later. I want that thick shaft of his pummeling me as I scream for it. Impatiently, I slam myself down onto his cock and an almost inhuman sound tears free from my throat. My body hums in response to the pain and my cock throbs. Oh fucking hell yes! "Fuck me, damn you!"

He slips his arm around me and expertly turns us over so that he's on top. His lips find mine and he begins to move slowly within me. I let him go slow for a minute, but I don't want slow. I want agonizing pain as he fucks me through the goddamn floor. I break free from the kiss and wrap my legs around him, pushing my hips up short and quick, trying to get the point across without having to beg him for it.

He chuckles low in my ear as his hand glides down my sweat-slicked side. "Impatient much?"

I nod and dig my fingers into his shoulder blades.

"Tell me what you want."

I close my eyes and lay my head back on the pillows. This is humiliating, but I want it, so I'll deal with it. "Fuck me... fuck me hard. Tear me apart and make me scream."

He moans and I'm sure the people in the next room just heard him. He shifts above me, forcing me to release my hold on him with my legs. He takes hold of my legs, his fingers biting into my skin.

I gasp and buck against him. So he does know how to be rough with me. I want him to show me just how rough he can be.

His nails dig into me, drawing blood and I groan, the sound almost a purr as it flows out of me. He spreads me, lewdly displaying me to his vision and then he begins to fuck me hard. He pounds into me so hard the bed shakes and the headboard slams into the wall. I never knew he had so much power in him.

My blood rushes fast through my veins and I can't help the sounds that escape me one after another. His cock fills me, stretches me, breaks me. It's delicious and I can't get enough. Is this what he feels like when I take him? Does it make him want to cum for me just so that I can see how much he's enjoying it? My balls are so tight. I'm going to cum soon for him.

I reach up and rake both of my hands over my chest as hard as I can. A scream rips free from my throat and I claw desperately at myself, as if I'm trying to dig something out. He fucks me harder, his cock finding something inside me and the sound of my scream pitches up.

One hand leaves my thigh and wraps around my cock. The instant he touches it, I'm gone. I cum so hard the entire world tilts and I can't breathe. It's like I'm choking on my own orgasm. He keeps pounding into me. The picture on the wall crashes to the floor, the glass shattering - and still I'm not breathing. My cock continues to throb, soaking my abdomen in my release. He leans down and crushes his mouth to mine just as his body shudders and he slams into me one last time. I can feel his length pulse inside me as he cums. I never though it could be so erotic to be filled like this.

He pulls back, his cock slipping free of me and I gulp in air, finally able to breathe again. It's like he restored my ability. I moan softly and he lies down beside me, pulling me into his arms. "I've always wanted to do that to you."

Once I've caught my breath I laugh softly. "I never wanted that... until tonight and these crazy-ass dreams where I kept getting fucked."

He chuckles softly. "Keep having those dreams occasionally then. I've dreamed of dominating you so many times...."

I close my eyes and moan at the thought. He's wanted to take me like this before I ever even wanted it. "Did you jerk off thinking about it?"

"I was tonight."

I laugh softly and then realize I have to pee. I pull out of his arms and sit up, wincing at the pain in my lower back and ass. When I stand up, I almost fall, but he's there to catch me somehow. I look back at him and he smiles ruefully at me. "Why do you think I walk like someone's kicked me in the nuts after you take me?"

I blush. "Oh..."

"Yes, oh! Come on, a warm bath will help a little." He guides me toward the bathroom and I can't help but grin. He got me good... _real good_.

**The End**  



End file.
